


Late Night Trip

by fuguescape



Category: Fuguescape, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuguescape/pseuds/fuguescape
Summary: Sanguine visits Walmart at 2 am at the request of Ellis and Zara to get snacks





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks my pal @onecaress on tungly for giving me this amazing prompt

The smell of new plastic and old dreams hit Sanguine's nose holes with full force. She steered herself to keep walking, past the unnervingly happy doorman dressed in garish blue, past the weird (and oddly intimidating) ceiling-fans blowing lukewarm air directly down, past the aisles and aisles of capitalist-manufactured crap to the section she was sent to this other world for.  
Snacks.  
But not just any snacks; no, Sanguine was here specifically for the variety of foreign plastic-wrapped goodies a hellpit like Walmart had to sell to poor souls like herself.  
As she made her way to what Ellis and his new friend Zara had asked for (this was all Zara's doing, actually; she brought up things she new Ellis had never tried, knowing it would be Sanguine performing late-night runs to go-knows-where to get just what the two needed for 'the perfect sleepover'), she heaved a sigh of exasperation. It wasn't the fact that it always seemed to be night when Zara gave her stupid requests, only that she had to do this every time she saw the little furry goblin. Because each time she saw her it was accompanied by Ellis (Sanguine would rather be skewered alive than meet with Zara of her own accord, much less willingly), and Ellis is always wanting sleepovers, it would eventually lead to either him getting his way or Sanguine ending up the bad guy yet again with him crying by himself in the bathroom. Tantrum aside, while it's healthy to prove that one might not always get their way, it injects her with almost a feeling of pity (but never the emotion itself; god, no, she's too strong for such a thing) that she'd be the reason Ellis would end up such a mess. But now that she had let him get his way, she would have to pay, as per usual.

**Author's Note:**

> MAY or may not add another (stil short?) chapter but Blease tell me what you think


End file.
